Enchanted hearts
by Disability Angel
Summary: Christine must find the rest of her family in cartoons worlds and Sora going help do that


i was sitting in my room on the computer doing stuff but then turn off all of sudden then showed some something wrting "Come to me ."it said

"Huh .." i said then next thing felt was being sucked in i screamed then falling from the sky then hint the ground "Ow..." i muttered and got up slowly

"GET OFF MY LAWN !" i herd yell i looked over my eyes big mrs big head from rocko modern life "Miss ." i herd another voice and looked over saw rocko he ran over

"Im ok ." i said smiled at rocko "Good ." he says then hes eyes got big i turn my head saw something it look like heartless from kingdom of hearts what heck it doing here it was shadow heartless there three of them

one of them comes at me then shunt my eyes but the blow never came i opean my eyes saw sora from kingdom hearts fighting each one with hes key after hes done he looks at me

"Rocko you ok ?" Sora asked

"Yuh ." he says sora then looks at me "HEY GET OFF MY LAWN !" i herd mrs big head again "We better get of hes lawn ." i said

"Come lets go to my house ." rocko says

"Ok ..i need talk to her anyways ." sora says we then went into rocko house saw spikey rocko's dog i smiled it was hes was so cute i pet him

"Ok whats going on ?" i asked

"Your in danger so you family ." he says

"How ." i said

"Your the princess of enchated heart .Meaning your family is in diffrent cartoon worlds ." he says i gave him werid look

"My family is here to ." i asked

"Yes dont worry we'll find them ok ." he says

"Why heartless here ?" i asked

"I dont know why some makeing them comeing after me have herd women veronica cutters is behind this we got going now ." he says

"Do you know my name ?" i said

"Chrsitne .." he says smiles and looked at rocko "Its so clean in your house rocko ." i said he blushes little "Thank i need get new vacum ."hes says

"Heh i kill the another one with goofy and doanld ." sora says he gets up off the coach "Keep close ok to me Chrsitine ." sora says look over to me and smiles at me

"Ok lets go ." i said sora noddes walks out the door and looked over to rocko "You know we name one of are rats after you long time ago thou ." i said he blinks few times

"Aw really thats awsome ." he says i nodded little "Can hm hug you ." i said he gives me werid look "I know just ment you put i dont know i just want hug you ."

"Hm ok ." he said then walked up to him picked up hugged him then stoped huging him put him down "Sorry was that werid .."

"No i like it ." he says smiles at me i nod "Christine come on ." sora says "Bye rocko ."  
"Bye ." he says i then ran out the door saw the gummi ship we then me and sora went on

we then drove up in the air "This is donald duck and goofy ." sora says they both waved at me "Ok lets go ." sora says sitting down on chair we started to ship forgot to sit down on the chair

"GAH !" i yelled and fell on my butt we then finally stoped saw school there and looked at sora and we landed behind chair "Way are land here ."

"Cause one your family memebers here ." Doanld says

"HUH ?" i said donald gets up form the chair "Way you on the floor "  
"I forgot sit down ok how do you ."

"Cause shows in the map over on ship now come on ." donald says

"Ok.." i signed and got up from the ground walked out with donald then walked my eyes got big saw Tj and the whole gang from recess there looking in the bushes

i used watch the show also "Come back kitty we wont hurt you ." Tj says looking the bushes "Excuse us ." goofy says

they all stoped looked at us "ITS TALKING DOG !" Gus says and hides behind Mikey "Look we dont any trouple ." sora says "You guys were looking for cat ." i said

"Yuh were are its grey we found walking around the school yard ." Gretchen says thats got be neo "He looke he got hurt also but refuses to come out i think hurt hes leg ." Vince says my heart droped no then must fell from the sky to

"Yuh he was limping alot ." Spinelli says a tear fell from my face "Hey you ok ?" Tj asked "Neo..." i said then they all looked at eachanother

"Hey do want have pudding ?" Mikey says i shaked my head "Thanks thou ." i said dont cry dont cry i then herd meowing noise i turn my head saw neo "NEO !" I yelled he was limping little i picked up he was big kitty

then saw heartless behind them it was huge look snake "WATCH OUT !" i yelled then snake was going behind the recess gang they all turn around turn they all turn white and ran off

"HEY COME ON !" Tj yelled and looked at sora "All handle this ok ." sora says i nodded ran with tj gang we hide behind bush neo start to shake in my arms then notice something foot it look like got a bite

then put togethur "That snake bit you ?" i said neo meow at me and looked over to snake "T.j hold neo for me ok please ."  
i said "Hm ok ." he says takes neo

i then walked up to the snake didn't notice me saw the of snake ran over step on it really herd mad screech noise and looks at me and glares at me then jumped on it again "THAT WHAT YOU GET BY BITE MY SISTER CAT NEO !" i yelled at it

i jumped it screams pain then falls down then disspears sora then walks up to me "Christine i told you got it ." sora says in angery voice "HE BIT NEO IN FOOT !"i yelled at him glared at him

"You couldve gotten hurt ." he says

"I DONT CARE HE BIT NEO'S LEG !" i yelled at him T.j walks over to us "Here's Neo ." T.j says "Thanks ."

i herd bell ringing "We got go ." he says "Thank all of you guys rock ." i said and smiles at all them "Thanks ." they all said the same time "Bye Chris i mean ." T'j startes to says i smiled my family called chris all the time

"Dont worry you can call me Chris .Bye guys ." i said they all run off i looked at neo he meow at me "Come on christine i know place we can someone help ." doanld says i nodded then walked right past sora

we then got gummi ship and sat one the chairs by holding neo look at up at me sora startes the gummi ship we then stop gummi ship saw house we floated down

"...Were are we ?" i asked

"HEY SORA,DONALD AND GOOFY !" i herd voice comeing from behind me i turn my head saw timmy tuner with comos and wanda form odd fairly parent

"Hows this ?" Comos says

"This is christine ." Goofy says

"Oh ..way the long face ?" Wanda asked

"Neo ..got biten ." i said in sad voice neo meows they all frowned "I wish neo leg would feel better ." Tim says comos and wanda move there wands then looks down neo leg was all better

i put neo down he stares walking "Oh thank you so munch ." i said and looked over to them i hugged timmy then let go timmy smiles at me "Ah no promblem christine ." timmy says

i watched neo playing in timmy front lawn i smiled little "Christine we gotta go we found someone else thing another family member of yours ."  
sora says "Ok ..come on neo ." i said and picked up neo

"I want thank you guys agian ." i said

"No problem ." Wanda says we then got on gummi ship and we started to fly up neo started walking around the ship then he went infront of sora face

"GAH NEO !" he yelles we then crashed into the world


End file.
